The present invention relates to a drive device for a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
Drive devices for motor vehicles are sufficiently well known from the prior art and also from series production of motor vehicles, especially of automobiles. Such a drive device includes at least one drive unit, which is an internal combustion engine or an electric motor for example and which is used to drive the motor vehicle. In addition a transmission can be provided, which is able to be driven by the drive unit and via which the motor vehicle is able to be driven. For this purpose for example torques are taken off from the transmission via drive shafts and are supplied to driven wheels of the motor vehicle.
Such drive devices demand much installation space. In addition, cooling and/or lubrication of the drive device play a not-insignificant role in guaranteeing a desired function of the drive device, even over a long service life.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved drive device for a motor vehicle to obviate prior art shortcomings.